Death Note:A Crazy Life
by lepapillonxo
Summary: This is a story about a girl named Sam who is a shinigami slave because of a deal she made with Ryuk,a shinigami from the realm of the Death Gods.This story portrays the story of what Sam goes through in her point of view and the journey she goes through.


Prologue:

After a long, tiring life of dealing with a horrible person, my mother and I decided to leave our home for the summer. Unfortunately, their interest was not in my mother but in me. They wanted to punish me for being resentful towards them and wanting them out of my life. So my mother and I conjured up a plan; we decided that in order to stay safe when we traveled, we were going to have to stay in separate places for a while. She was going to stay with family in California while I traveled around. In order to make the plan work, I could only stay in places for two weeks. I was going to France, England, Japan, meet my mother in California, go to Minnesota with my mother, go to Florida with my mother then back home. This was a lot for a 15 year old girl to handle; but, there were some perks. For instant, I got to see family members I hadn't seen in a long time, I learned more about different places, and met some wonderful people at an orphanage called Wammy House, which was located in England. At Wammy House I met four amazing people; Mello, Near, Matt, and L. We were all the best of friends but Mello and I had a special connection. I think it was love. We told each other everything. He even trusted me enough to tell me his real name; Mihael Keehl. On my last day at Wammy House, Mello had said to me, "Sam, if we ever see each other again later on in life, we need some way to verify that it really is the other person." "That's a great idea Mello but how do we do it?" I said. "Hmm," he paused, "I got it, what are your two favorite bands…" "I don't see-" "Just trust me." I paused. "Alright, My Chemical Romance and Fall Out Boy," I replied. He thought for a long moment then finally said, "Whoever suspects that they are with the other person just ask, 'How does your Fall Out Boy?' and if it's either you or I we will know to respond by saying, 'He's well, but he keeps ruining My Chemical Romance.', " he explained. "PERFECT!" I exclaimed. There was a long pause. "Sam," Mello started. "Yes?" I replied. He stopped to think for a few moments. "I'm really going to miss you; I think you're absolutely amazing and wonderful and, and…" "What? Just say it Mello, don't be shy," I said. He breathed deeply before saying, "I Love You." I gasped. I never thought in a million years that he would feel the exact same way I felt. Was it fate? Coincidence? Was Mello a mind reader? Or is it really real? My gut told me it was real and to get my head outta my ass and kiss him. So I did. Fireworks went off in my head; it was the most beautiful thing I had ever felt in my whole life. It turned into beautiful sex with a man I truly loved; we were each other's first. I terribly missed Mello and the rest of my new friends very much. I continued traveling until the summer ended and I was back at home. The summer had gone great but one day when I was back at home, I almost died. I had taken a walk to think over what had happened during the summer when the terrible person found me. They beat me practically to death. I was lying there, almost dead when I saw a huge shadow. It said to me, "I can stop your death and help you get your revenge on the terrible person but you have to do something for me." "What?" I asked. It replied, "First, I need your answer." I thought hard when I finally replied, "Do it." "Heh Heh Heh," he laughed evilly. I saw a bright light then my eyes were opened and people were crowding around trying to help me. Paramedics helped me up and one man said, "Hey, are you okay?" "Yes," I replied, "yes I am. Now can you take me home sir? I'd really like to see my mother." He stared at me like I was crazy then slowly said, "Um, I would much rather take you to the hospital-" "I'm fine really. Please, I just want to go home," I pleaded. He sighed. "Fine just let me do a few tests to make sure everything is okay." I giggled. "Thank you," I replied with a smile. The next day the same voice came to me and said, "Tonight is the night Sam. Go to their house and kill them. Bury their body deep in the woods. All that you will need is already in your mother's car. No one will ever find the body. After that, I will tell you what I want you to do for me." I nodded and said, "Okay but can you tell me your name?" he thought about it and said, "Ryuk." "Ryuk," I nodded, "well Ryuk, thank you for helping me." "Heh Heh Heh." He laughed evilly. I was slightly puzzled at what he was laughing at but I had more important things to do.

*The next night*

"Well Ryuk, the deed is done," I said feeling very giddy and lighter than air. "Good. Now I can tell you what I want you to do for me. Listen very carefully and don't speak until I'm done," he paused, "I am a Shinigami from the Realm of the Death Gods and the other day when you agreed to do something for me if I helped you live again and get revenge, you gave me your soul and now you are immortal until I give you your soul back or until I die. This basically means that I am your master and you are my slave. You job is simple: do what I tell you and you must collect the souls of whom I kill and your loved ones. Also you can see the future but only why you have your bag of souls on, here. You only know so much of the future, how much of it I'm not going to tell you; you can figure it out for yourself. Also you can ask to become mortal once again. You get another 80 years to live if I let you go. You can also talk to souls that you have collected and if you wish to bring some of them back I will allow it. They will have the same amount of time to live as you do and to repay me for souls you have taken, you must give me back a year of your life and theirs. They will return in the dead of night and be the same age they were when they died. But in order to raise their souls back from the dead, it has to be when and if I set you free. Do you have anything to say?" I was shocked. I couldn't believe my ears. I just stood there, baffled at what I heard. "Heh Heh Heh. You're taking it better than I expected, Sam. Well, just do what I've told you and you'll be fine. See you soon." He flew away.

I lived a pretty normal life all through high school. I graduated in the top 20 of my class and had many awesome friends. My mother and I are very close but after graduating, I decided to take some time off and go visit my Auntie and Uncle Yagami and my two favorite cousins Light and Sayu. I had invited my friend Sheila, but she was moving to France and had to get settled first. I also invited my friend Jessica who happily came because she had met someone online and wanted to meet him because, coincidentally, he lived in Japan. As excited as I was to see my family, I was also nervous for what lay ahead.


End file.
